


R「是你的雅马哈」关于神秘的快递盒

by 10mi9



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9
Summary: 泥塑！！！！！不搞泥塑速速退出不看泥塑可以取关但是不用给我发小作文小作文我早就见过了！！赞赞是又骚又嗲的娇娇大小姐！！！不喜欢的赶紧run！！！！！分腿枕/乳交/内设/舔穴
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 18





	R「是你的雅马哈」关于神秘的快递盒

不知道取什么标题了 本来是想写七夕 但是七夕早就过了就有点尴尬

————  
自从肖赞跟王一博开始同居，两个人就过起了没羞没躁的夜夜笙歌式生活。一个年轻体能好，一个耐肏性欲高，撇去王一博在车队里的时间肖赞一个人玩玩小玩具，其他时候都是恨不得一个眼神就干在一起。

这天是王一博训练的第七天了，肖赞大腿夹着抱枕睡到中午醒来，第一件事就是摸出手机看消息。王一博果然在两个小时前来了短信，说自己晚饭之前就能到家，可以一起吃晚饭。

“可是人家想吃老公的大鸡吧嘛”

王一博一分钟后就回了：“别发骚。家里套子还有吗？”

肖赞觉得自己有点湿，看着王一博的消息不由自主地磨了磨腿根，而后才懒洋洋伸手去够床头柜。

她翻了翻快要空掉的抽屉，哒哒哒打字回道：“还有一盒～”

“宝宝去超市买一点。”

“可是人家好累噢…人家不想动嘛～”

“好好说话。” 

“套用完了老公就别戴套了嘛”

肖赞趴在床上滚了一圈，王一博不回她了，她又撅着嘴巴补了一个“(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)”的表情，这才下了床去洗漱去了。

等她洗完脸，王一博的消息才姗姗来迟：“那你明年等着生孩子吧。”

美人看完了把手机随手一丢，笑眯眯地吃早午饭去了。

时间不知不觉就到了下午，肖赞懒洋洋吃了一包薯片也不饿，就没准备晚饭。反正王一博肯定也不会先吃晚饭，她晃着腿想。

“叮——” 手机通知栏跳出最新的物流信息，是快递到了。

肖赞想不起来自己买了什么东西了，因为快递太多，平常都是王一博倒垃圾的时候帮她一起捎上来。今天刚好等着王一博回家没事干，她才屈尊降贵摁了电梯下楼。

她拿到快递在手里掂了掂也不知道是什么，刚要看上面的字，就突然被一个熟悉的怀抱从背后整个抱住，紧紧搂在怀里。

“王一博？” 她高高兴兴转过身迎接一周未见的，风尘仆仆的男朋友，被对方狠亲了几下在脸蛋上才罢休。王一博揽着她上楼，一进电梯就迫不及待地压了上来，搂着她的腰亲一口问一句想不想我？想不想？

“谁要想你，没人折腾我我高兴都来不及。” 肖赞手里还拿着刚才取的快递，被王一博蹭来蹭去头发都起了静电，痒痒的，佯怒推开人的脑袋，“别蹭了你，有监控呢！”

“没事的宝宝，咱小区谁不知道你是我老婆…” 王一博只觉得肖赞浑身哪哪都是香喷喷的，等电梯开了进了家门都没把人松开。肖赞任由他闹自己，又捏腰又咬手的，一进门果不其然就被饿了许久的男人用大手不客气地探进了吊带裙底。

“操，我不是说了我不在家你得穿内裤吗？” 王一博一想到方才在楼下肖赞就这么真空晃来晃去站了不知道多久，拿舌头顶了顶后槽牙，不客气地放肆揉弄起了那两团肉瓣。

“早上穿了的，后来又湿了…我就脱了啊——！” 王一博两只大手几乎能把她滚圆的屁股全部捏住，色情地又揉又打，把她弄的浑身酥麻，软绵绵地靠在人怀里哼叫。

“床上等我去，我去洗澡。” 王一博又拍了拍她臀尖，顺手把她手里的快递拿走放在了鞋柜上就去了浴室。

等他洗好澡回来的时候，就看见肖赞刷着手机趴在床上，坚果躺在她身边蹭着她手臂好不亲昵。

王一博三两步迈过去单手拎起坚果的后脖子，毫不留情地关在了门外，无视其忽高忽低地喵喵叫声。

肖赞见自己闺女被人赶跑了也就把手机丢了转过身来。王一博刚洗好澡的样子，腹肌上还有一滴滴的水珠顺着马甲线往下滑。他手上正摆弄着一团不知道是什么的绳子，上头还有四个类似脚环的圈。

“这什么东西呀老公？”

肖赞爬到床尾搂住王一博的腰，还没来得及亲近亲近就又被男人推倒在床：“脖子伸过来。” 

于是肖赞乖乖把脑袋伸过去，王一博就把一个飞机靠枕一样的东西挂在了她脖子上，接着又让她伸手，最后是腿。

“这什么呀？” 肖赞又一次开口问道。

她一开始以为只是普通的情趣玩物，结果等王一博抬起她两根大腿，把最后的两个环状kao子铐在她脚踝上以后，她突然意识到自己两腿居然合不拢了。

“分腿器，新买的，喜欢吗？” 王一博满意地看着这个新玩具用在肖赞身上的样子。美人真丝吊带裙还没脱，两腿呈淫荡的姿势大开，姿势仿佛在邀请别人现在就撩开衣服把她狠肏一顿一样。

“啊——别舔嗯！啊嗯…” 肖赞还没反应过来王一博什么时候又搞来的新玩意，就感觉自己腰侧软肉上附上了两只大手，裙底被男人用鼻子蹭开，湿漉漉的舌头探到了逼口，含住了自己敏感的珍珠轻轻吸吮。

“别吸啊——哦嗯！！不行了老公…哈啊！” 王一博不在的这段时间肖赞只敢自己轻轻玩一玩，哪里挨得住这样被又含又吮的。她浑身颤栗起来，只觉得小腹一酸，好像下一秒就要喷水了一样。

王一博放过了那颗被吸到艳红的豆，转而用大鼻子蹭过一开一合的湿润暖穴，随即把舌头顶了进去，上下快速地刮弄，又模仿着性器的作用一般进进出出，把肖赞玩的发出难耐的啜泣声。

“不行…呜呜好痒…啊哦——！呜…要尿了…啊啊！！” 肖赞已经被舌头舔到了高潮，手攥住床单，大叉着腿就这么任由一股股清透的骚液从逼里喷了出来。

水多的像从坏掉的水龙头里出来的，王一博凑近她的泉眼继续用舌头打转，咕咚咕咚舔了好多骚水下去，蹭了一鼻子，亮莹莹的。

“宝宝喷的水都是甜的…” 王一博凑过去同肖赞湿吻，还在高潮中无力反抗的美人就唔唔地被迫张开了小嘴，红着眼睛尝到了自己的骚液，羞的又是悄悄扭了扭屁股，流了一小股水。

王一博自然注意到她迫不及待的骚样了，最后隔着薄薄的睡裙咬了一口在她脱了内衣的胸上，把人咬的惊呼一声，就俯过身去床头柜拿套子了。

“诶…” 肖赞侧过头叫住了刚想撕塑料包装的王一博，“不是说不带了嘛…” 

“不行，中了怎么办。” 

“中了就生嘛…” 肖赞撅着嘴巴看着王一博，跟他较劲似得，“还是你不要生啊？”

王一博似乎是沉默了两秒，拿着套定定地看着肖赞，“真的给我生孩子？”

“不生拉倒，你找别人生吧你…啊————！！！” 肖赞措不及防被王一博长驱直入，龟头破开层层绞得很紧的嫩肉，一下子把她整个人都塞满了一样，带来一种无法言语的快感。

“你说的要给我生，别反悔。” 王一博恶狠狠地顶了下跨，把肖赞顶的一下子锐叫了起来，感觉对方的东西快把自己撞飞了，又开始哭唧唧地，摇头晃脑地骂人：

“你温柔点啊你！你这么凶谁要给你生！弄疼我了嗯啊！嗯哦…啊慢…慢啊——！”

王一博把娇小姐的大腿架到了自己肩上，开始对着人的花心猛撞。

鸡吧没了一层套子的阻碍被裹的更紧，缠的更狠了，每一次抽出都恨不得翻出一股嫩肉，操进去的时候又被鸡巴带进去。

“慢了你能爽吗？嘶…别夹这么紧！” 他啪啪拍了两下肖赞的臀侧，结果居然搞的逼口又开始流水。他被肖赞骂了也不影响心情好，爽的边夸宝宝真紧真会吸，边加大力度操弄。

一次一次把人撞的吊带都挂不住，胸前露出一大片白花花的春光，看的人恨不得埋进去咬一口。

“老公啊…太深了老公…” 肖赞自己都不知道自己流了多少水，只知道床单肯定湿了一大片。

她腿有点发酸，被强制分开一直没能合拢，哪怕已经累的只会哼哼唧唧瞎叫唤了也不能休息，依旧被肏红眼的王一博抱着屁股打桩机一样地干。

“老公别肏了…啊呃！肚子…肚子要被你肏大了啊啊嗯——啊！！” 王一博似乎是被这句话刺激到了一样，突然骂了一句什么，啪啪啪顶了几下狠的，真的要把她肚子肏开似的往里面灌了精。

肖赞被内射的时候脑子里全白了，只知道自己眼角生理学泪水扑簌扑簌流个没完，浑身哆嗦着，敏感到碰一下就会浪叫。大腿根子一片泥泞，逼口也是被撑的没有一丝缝隙。

“嗯……！” 待王一博“啵”地一声拔出了那根粗长的东西以后，那刚刚被大鸡吧贯穿的穴口就开始流出白浊。

王一博看见了立马拍了捏了一下她的奶子：“宝宝逼夹紧，老公射给你的要流出来了。” 

肖赞嘤咛一声，娇滴滴地瞋目蹬了一眼王一博，出口是自己都没想到的沙哑，一听就是被肏狠了：“你快把这东西给我解开呀！”

王一博看着眼前美人衣衫不整，叉着腿露出湿漉漉腿根的画面，感觉自己又是硬的难受，大手三两下把人两条抖的不像话的大腿解放了出来，又把肖赞的吊带裙拨到了胸上，露出一截细腰和两团柔软的奶子。

“捧好了，让老公操操奶子。”

语毕就跨到肖赞身前，扶着那根又一次完全硬挺起来的鸡巴从下往上插进了两团软肉之间的缝隙。

硕大的龟头每一次顶到肖赞干净的下巴都把一些前液蹭上去，肖赞干脆张着小嘴唔唔凑近胸口，等龟头出来就用软舌迎接，把王一博勾的太阳穴突突地跳。

肖赞捧着自己胸前娇嫩的两团巨乳，被肉棒蹭来蹭去的感觉有一种别样的快感，不由自主地开始眯着眼睛说一些乱七八糟的话给王一博听。

啊…哈啊——唔老公操我奶子…好舒服哈呃…”

王一博手臂上的青筋暴起，操的越来越凶，直到肖赞手都算了才从两团乳肉之间抽了出来，大手快速套弄着性器，把精液一股一股喷在了肖赞啊啊张着的小嘴上。

“宝宝怎么这么骚啊，老公的精液好吃吗？” 

肖赞拨开自己不知道被汗还是精液打湿的碎发，撒着娇说好吃，好喜欢吃老公的精液，又把王一博撩的按耐不住，再一次顶开泥泞的逼口操了进去。

那晚肖赞自己都不知道自己被摁着干了多久，只知道最后久违地洗完澡被王一博搂在怀里睡着，生出了一种这种日子每天都要好好珍惜的想法。

有相爱的人相拥而眠，一定要好好珍惜啊。

——

**Author's Note:**

> 微博@十米九万李


End file.
